The Boy Who Died: Rewritten
by F.orbidden-L.ight
Summary: After the battle he disappeared, vanished. Assumed to have been killed alongside his nemesis, the world mourned him. At the same time McDonald's had found a new chef. Now the wizarding world is in despair again, and their pleas for a savior are answered.
1. Emergency Edition

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to be able to say I owned the first five Harry Potter books and, pushing it, the sixth I do not. The seventh I'm proud to say I do not own! This work is all for my enjoyment only and no profits are made from the writing of it!

**The Boy Who Died **

_Chapter 1: _Emergency Edition

Daniel Burns, 27 year old owner of a chain of restaurants known as Pasto Ridefinito, it was a bit lengthy, but the name of his restaurants was one he liked. Of course, had anyone bothered to dig, they would find records of Daniel Burns only beginning 8 years prior, when he had been 19.

He awoke with a snarl, this had become a daily occurrence after nearly 8 years, the 'infernal beeping' of the alarm clock, as he called it, had awoken him again. After stopping it with a crashing of his fist he sighed and climbed out of bed. He looked out of the window and a shadow of a smile graced his face, the weather was good today, perhaps he would have better business today. Although his profits in Glasgow were booming as of late, his business in his place of residence and original restaurant wasn't faring so well, just getting enough money to purchase food for the next night. He put it down to the horrible winter weather, London had been suffering the worst weather in many a year with torrential rainfall and hailstones a running theme throughout the winter months. This day of sun was now a strange but welcome occurrence.

With these thoughts in mind Daniel continued with his morning routine, finishing it with climbing into his car, praying to a higher being for no traffic while doing so. In the end, his prayers fell upon deaf ears, a 20 minute queue had already formed, he sighed, somehow he was always ignored, every morning, for 8 years also. With a sigh he switched on the radio, it seemed that something big had happened.

"_We'll now go to our reporter live outside of #10"_

"_Thanks John. There is a state of panic racing through all nearby inhabitants after the Prime Minister was found dead outside of his own house. After being examined by several doctors, all specialists in their specific fields, it was deduced he had been slipped a slow acting poison of some kind. We will not know for sure, his wife refused the request to perform an autopsy, so we shall have to be content with this answer."_

"_Has any statement been released about who could have done this?"_

"_Not yet John, several people who have been against his decisions say that the Chancellor did it in an attempt to gain the PM job instead of waiting for the Prime Minister to resign. If that was the case then he has, for the moment, succeeded as he has just been declared temporary Prime Minister…"_

"_Thanks Holly, more from that story to come but in other news…."_

The BBC reporter was cut off as a hand reached out and switched the channel, and now the words of a popular song blasted throughout the car; somehow Daniel severely doubted that the Prime Minister was poisoned. Yes, perhaps the wizarding community in Britain had their hands full again. He wouldn't be surprised, if the incompetent fools that lead them were any example, then an aspiring 'Dark Lord' wouldn't have too much trouble leading a successful campaign.

With a sigh he turned his attention to the road and the seemingly endless mass of traffic, the lights turned green and there was a sudden frenzy, Daniel's foot met the accelerator and he just managed to get by the traffic light before it turned red once more. He arrived at work with just 5 minutes to get set up before his staff came knocking on his office door.

So it was with that realization in mind that Daniel Burns unlocked the doors of _'Pasto Ridefinito'_ and changed into his uniform. He looked around with a smile, this place hadn't changed at all since he'd first purchased it, 7 years ago, after spending the first year of his life as a muggle working as a cook at McDonalds. It was there that he rekindled his affinity for cooking, one which he'd obtained at the Dursley residence in #4 Privet Drive all those years ago, and decided to have a stab at creating his own restaurant. He'd sent a letter to Gringott's asking them to discretely place enough money to establish a business(taking it from his private vault and dropping a bit of blood on the parchment to confirm his identity) and get it up and running until it could pay for its own upkeep. Only a week later he was £3 million better off.

His reminiscing was cut short as a breeze briefly swept through the room as the door opened and closed just as quickly, with a person now standing in front of them, her cheeks were flushed, she was about average height standing at 5"11 and slightly underweight, she had grey eyes that a stranger would perhaps call 'cold' or 'uncaring', and dirty blonde hair that had a windswept look to it again, she had a pair of headphones while only one of them was in her ears. Her eyes surveyed the room quickly and upon seeing Daniel they brightened and her face broke out in a grin,

"Daniel! Seems like I'm earliest for once…" she trailed off and her eyes widened, obviously whatever she was listening to had caught her attention. "Oh my God! Did you hear about the Prime Minister!?"

Daniel nodded grimly, if his suspicions were correct there would be plenty more shock killings for them over the next few years.

"It's only 5 minutes walk from here Daniel! What's worse is he had a dinner here last night, with some of his party members! We could be facing an enquiry!"

He frowned, he hadn't thought of that, trust Christie to notice something like that, she was everything one would think of when they thought of a high-school girl, a complete airhead most of the time, with some moments of brilliance like the one she just displayed, she also giggled at just about anything and discarded boyfriends quicker than a day took to go by.

"I hadn't thought about that, I'll just tell them what I know if they do decide to visit. Everyone else can do the same, unless someone slipped some poison in a drink without anyone else noticing I can safely say we had nothing to do with his unfortunate death. Don't forget that two food critics are coming today, I particularly enjoyed our 5 star reviews last time, and I don't want to lose it due to an accident outside of our control. First customers arrive in around half an hour, get your name tag on and maybe see to your rather… wild appearance," He finished in a mock disapproving tone with a cheeky smile to accompany it.

With a salute she turned and walked away.

True to his word, 30 minutes later, after all his staff had arrived and were ready, he turned to greet his first customers. After taking their coats and leading them to their seats he let Christie, the waitress he had been talking to earlier, take their orders.

The day flew by with him greeting customers and then thanking them for coming as they left. At 5 PM the door opened once more and Harry opened his mouth to greet the new customer; however his mouth closed when the sight of two grim faced policemen stood in front of him.

"Daniel Burns, is it alright if we talk to you and whoever else was working here last night when the late Prime Minister was having a business meeting?" asked the bulky 6"4 policemen, his voice surprisingly high pitched for one who looked so fierce and intimidating. He nodded, his fringe parting slightly to reveal part of a jagged looking scar on his forehead as he did so.

The woman officer standing next to him had slightly wide eyes as she noticed it but said nothing, instead asking "Shall we start with you?" her tone was formal but it was clear she was shaken by something. Daniel nodded silently and led them to a back room reserved for one _'Kevin Lee' _in about half an hour, he would be moved out into the main room, with the best seats available on such short notice and a free main course for him and whoever was with him, to make up for it.

The interview went by smoothly, with the female police officer occasionally looking at him with something akin to awe or disbelief.

Each member of the waiting staff was also interviewed one-by-one and when they were done the two police officers nodded to him, "Thank you for your time and co-operation, you'll receive news from us soon regarding this," the squeaky voiced officer commented emotionlessly, Daniel had to stifle a laugh as the man spoke.

"It was no problem at all; I hope this is worked out soon." He said, trying to keep his tone formal and doing so fairly well. The police turned to walk out but the female tripped and fell through the door, cursing all the while. The large man laughed and walked out after her, bidding Daniel farewell.

Daniel blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds; something about that woman reminded him of someone he once knew. Shaking off the feeling he returned his attention to his restaurant, watching how his waiters and waitresses interacted with the customers, and specifically, the food critic.

* * *

She still had trouble believing it, Amelia Bones had assigned her the task of interviewing muggle witnesses in hopes of finding some proof it was wizarding related. But she had found so much more than that. She wished the muggle would hurry up and get this contraption back to the station; she needed to see McGonagall immediately!

* * *

"Thank you for coming sir, I hope our restaurant was to you liking?" Daniel asked, a fake smile plastered all over his face as he spoke. The small, fat man had ate as much food as his grubby little hands could reach and commented about how it was only JUST 'acceptable', he'd reminded him all too much of one Dudley Dursley. Who'd knew the restaurant rated #1 in all of London was just acceptable to this idiot food critic.

The man nodded, "I look forward to writing the review of your restaurant... it shall be interesting, to say the least,"

Daniel almost growled at the man, but instead led him to the door, hoping he'd never come back.

* * *

At last! Tonks hopped out of the car and said a hasty goodbye to the police officer, promising to alert her superiors about the days work before scrambling away to a dark alleyway, there was no way it was coincidence, she was sure of it, Minerva had given up hope many years ago, she smiled before disappearing with a pop, #12 Grimmauld place firmly envisioned in her mind.

* * *

The late closing time of his restaurant caused the traffic to be significantly lessened and he arrived home to a modest apartment, it wasn't at all what you'd expect from a multi-millionaire. Daniel reasoned to himself that he didn't need a big house if he was the only one to live there, not to mention that while he'd been working for meagre wages at McDonald's his landlady, and the apartment's former owner had been kind enough to let him live there for less money than she'd wanted for it, so that he could afford to get himself some food. Once he'd started making big money in his business he paid her back the money she'd docked off for him and the bought the place off of her for a generous sum.

It was a cozy place, the sort of place he'd pictured as a home, warm and inviting rather than cold and regal. He's spent a lot of his profits in decorating it from the dingy place it was to begin with.

Still slightly incensed over the matter of the food critic he changed out of his suit and into something a little more comfortable. Grabbing the TV remote he put on the TV and sat down to watch 'Futurama'. His comfort lasted for about 10 seconds before he was on his feet again, with an owl pecking at his window, instinctively, he glanced at its leg and saw several thick sheets of parchment. Cold sweat ran down his neck as a realization hit him, _He'd been found_, it was probably the female officer today! She'd been awfully jumpy and shocked when she'd found him. Knowing he couldn't stop fate, the cruel bitch that she was, he opened the window and relieved the owl of it's burden, and it quickly flew away. He unfurled the parchment and gazed at the huge writing emblazoned over the top half of the page, half shocked and half smug.

_THE EVENING PROPHET EMERGENCY EDITION_

_DARKNESS RISES, A STORM IS COMING!_

* * *

**AN:** Well guess what, I'm back! This chapter is just a sneak peak of what will come, I'm afraid it will be a long time coming but I am completely re-writing the story from scratch, adding it new bits of plot so that what the original followers of it will remember will hopefully not happen until at least 5 or 6 chapters in. Chapter 2 will not make an appearance until the story is COMPLETE! I just felt bad for you thinking I'd quit, the chapters will be getting longer now! No need to fear! I will be borrowing parts of HBP(the majority of it but leaving out small details,) and DH will never touch this story.

Anyways, I wrote this chapter feeling quite depressed as my Grandfather has a tumour in his bowel, we are not sure as of yet if it is cancerous or even, Malignant or Benign. I've been trying to stay positive but it's proving hard, but by the time you've read this we'll have found out, my AN will be a bit like a miniature journal so feel free to skip it whenever you get to the END CHAPTER part . Anyways, until next week! I'll keep you up to date with the situation.

This chapter was UNEDITED AND UNBETAED, if you spot any mistakes let me know, if you'd like to be my beta, let me know when chapter 2 comes out!! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave constructive criticism, flames or even just comments saying you liked or disliked the chapter. I know every author says this but reviews help me to write! I feel more obliged to write when I know people actually read the story!

F. L.


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys….**

Well hello there! It's been a long time. Lots of unfulfilled promises, stories that never arrived, deadlines I never met.. I could say I'm sorry, I could say that I'll do better this time, but I think that deep down none of you would believe me.

I lost the password to this account around two years ago, I stopped writing fanfiction not long afterwards and it's only recently that I've started again. But being unable to remember my password (until today because I went to log into my new one and somehow remembered the details for this account instead) I had to make a new account. I never did finish the Boy Who Died, I never finished any stories on this account did I?

But I have a new, much more light-hearted story in progress on my new handle, and I'm actually thinking that, after I finish that, I might revisit the boy who died for a third time with a view to finishing it this time :P I'd hope that, if you enjoyed the way I wrote then, that you might consider reading the new tales that have been escaping from my keyboard. So yeah, I'd hope that all of my old friends, you original people who read my stories and gave me critiques, would consider seeing what my writing has evolved into, give me hell for it again! I'd like to think you all helped me improve my standard of writing; I'd love to hear from some of you again!

My new handle can be found by adding /~gradualdescent after the ffnet URL. Or searching for Gradual(dot)Descent !

My new story is called Pick Me Up and, eventually, will be a Harry/Luna, post-war story. It's mostly light hearted although there seems to be a pretty sad back story between Hermione and Ron forming…

Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope to see you all where the story continues


End file.
